


Chrysanthemum was Lost

by Mommui



Category: Small Saga
Genre: Gen, I like how i wrote this, Orignal Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommui/pseuds/Mommui
Summary: Chrysanthemum gets lost from their older sister, and comes in contact with a larger creature that scares them.





	Chrysanthemum was Lost

Chrysanthemum was lost. A young mouse, one still with the soft light-grey fur of a babe, they had wandered off without thought. They felt the soft breeze caress their face, gently blowing back their whiskers and fur, as they awkwardly wandered above ground. The leaves of the bush they were under rustled above them, filtering sunlight and casting a strange incomplete shadow onto the small mouse and the ground beneath. They held their breath, afraid if the rustling meant other creatures. Fear was a common thing for mice, but more so for young ones without weapons or older sisters.

“Where have thee gone? Where did thou go..” the young mouse squeaked in dismay “I don’t know how to make it back home alone…” Their conscience pricked and prodded at them, reminding them Bryony had told them to stay close. Peeking out between the frame of leaves they saw a large field of green spanning in front of them. In the far distance, black spear-like objects pierced skyward from the ground. In the corner of their eye they could see the roots of an old oak tree. Chrysanthemum gazed towards the sky, blue as the forget-me-nots that adorned their mothers home. Fat, lazy clouds idled and pranced across the sky. The mouse felt a great awe fall upon them, an awe that planted their feet and kept their head skyward. An awe that distracted any other feelings that battled inside of them. Chrysanthemum had heard only tales and comparisons of this endless blue, of gardens within the sky, of the creatures that bloomed there. It seemed like another world to a small, scared mouse on the surface.

Chrysanthemum failed to notice as darkness enveloped them. The shadow growing larger, and larger, and larger still without a worry. The flapping of wings is what finally broke the spell over the young mouse. All their instincts broadcasted themselves within in one word that echoed inside Chrysanthemum’s mind, 

HIDE! 

Without a second thought, they clumsily dove behind a low hanging leaf that obscured most of their body; save the tail.  _ Coo, Coooo  _ Their nose twitched anxiously, their whiskers bouncing.  _ Cooo _ The noise grew louder still. The mouse’s chest heaved, up and down, up and down with heavy breathing. They took a deep breath in, an attempt to calm themselves. 

_ One... Two... SQUEAK! _

Chrysanthemum suddenly let out a mighty squeak, surprised as a sharp pain ran up his spine from the tip of his tail! The leaf they were hiding behind was suddenly swept aside by a massive wing, the mouse’s round, dark eyes meeting a similar pair.

A large, white bird stood before Chrysanthemum, sleek yet round in appearance. The light bent across it’s pink, sharp beak. It let out the same strange noise it had before. “ _ Coo!  _ A mouse?” The bird’s head swiveled close to the young mouse suddenly, the large round eye inspecting them. “I don’t see many of your kind accidentally _ ”  _ the avian said. 

Chrysanthemum simply shivered, curled up in fear. Their paws covering their eyes to hide from the world. The bird blinked, insulted by such an implication, “I have no taste for mice!” the dove continued in a sharp tone of voice only heard when pride is threatened, “Us  _ doves _ only have beaks for seeds…” It ruffled its feathers, excited, “Speaking of seeds, have you seen any mouse? I know your kind are always stealing them.” Chrysanthemum stayed silent. The dove stared, before brushing the mouse with its beak. “Come now,  _ Coo _ , Speak up.” The young mouse shuddered feeling the smooth texture against them. Chrysanthemum allowed their head to peek out nervously, “I-I have no seeds Dove, please forgive me…” The young mouse stuttered out. They quickly curled back up as the dove clicked its beak, irritated. “Tah’ be expected… _ coo _ , I haven’t seen a single seed in this garden in ages!” the dove chided, mostly to himself as birds tend to do. They both became silent for a time, the dove awaiting a reply, as polite manners dictate. The dove ruffled its feathers for it began to feel embarrassed, watching the young mouse shudder and tremor and sob. 

Chrysanthemum felt the wing of the bird over them. “Mouse” the dove said heartily, “Don’t have a heart attack over me, forgive me for pecking your tail.  _ Cooooo  _ My heart fails to know I scare you so.” The mouse took their time removing their paws from their eyes, revealing them to be wet. “Chrysanthemum, Call me Chrysanthemum, not mouse….” They stated gloomily, between sobs. The dove looked politely away. It waited for the mouse’s sobs to become less stormy, until they were only frequent sniffles. “It's alright I suppose, bless you” Chrysanthemum finally said. The dove clicked its beak, as if sampling the words. “Yes, yes…..Cry-saint-mole-” “Chrysanthemum” the mouse corrected. “-Yes, Crysantemom, that’s what I said. Now quench my curiosity, tell me what you are doing here.  _ cooo _ ”

Bryony cursed herself as she forcefully pushed aside leaves. Her mind replaying the same thing her mother had said over and over before they left, “ _ Keep an eye on Chrysanthemum! Don’t let Chrysanthemum wander off!”  _ How could she have let it happen, the one thing to remember! Oh the lecture she’ll get when they return; the scoldings, the look, that horrid disappointed look. She shuddered at the thought. “Chrysanthemum!” Bryony yelled out, “Come on out fieldmouse!” She stood a moment rigid, her ears standing up straight as they strained to hear a reply. No such reply except the distant sounds of birds and the warm rustling of leaves as the breeze takes them. Her hand on her hilt, one of a thin needle used as a sword, she continued through the brush. No creature could tell what, or who, could come tramping through at any moment. The older mouse couldn’t deny she felt uneasy. The sort of uneasy someone feels when you know someone could quite easily be hurt, or worse. The sort of uneasy that makes a creature fight back the urge to just sob. Bryony pushed that feeling down into her gut without a second thought. 

Bryony watched as shadows moved across the ground at a snail's pace, following the sun. If she didn’t find the child before it got dark... she shook her head, not wanting to entertain the very thought. She would think of what to do when, no if, it happened. Creeping along, she passed by a particularly sunny area amongst the bushes, far too busy thinking of things that could happen to notice at first. Suddenly her ears perked, as she skipped quickly backwards realizing what she had seen. It was a mouse! It was Chrysanthemum!

“Chrysanthemum!” Bryony shouted, happiness and relief taking over her. The young creature was alone, except for the streams of sunlight and a curious white feather gripped in their paw. Briskly running to them, she turned their head this way and that as she inspected for wounds or bruises. The only thing on their face was fat tears, seemingly forever comfortable residing in the corners of Chrysanthemum’s eyes. She idly swiped them aside, speaking gently. Scolding would have to come much later. “Come now fieldmouse, it’s alright now.” Chrysanthemum’s paw moved over the feathers soft edge, the color almost the same as the mouse’s coat. The dove had left so suddenly after a short time of talking, leaving only a feather as a farewell. 

Bryony placed a gentle paw on their velvety head, right between the ears that were drooping with shame. “Forgive me for running off. I’m always so terrible at pathfinding, oh what a fool I am…” Recollection nearly began the sobbing again, until Bryony’s strong paw patted their head gently. “Forget about it Chrysanthemum, at least for right now. I’ve collected enough seeds for today, and some small flowers and nettle too, so the only thing we need to worry about now is returning home.” She continued, while dusting dirt off of the younger mouse’s fur, “The day’s getting shorter, I’m sorry to rush you after all this but we have to get going. It’ll be harder to see where we’re going in the dark. Oh, what mother will say when we come home so late!” 

Chrysanthemum nodded shyly, as the handkerchief around their neck was adjusted. They couldn’t help but smile, knowing the day would end in a warm bed now. Bryony let out a sigh, adjusting her own tunic and belt. “There you go, all cleaned up and presentable now fieldmouse.” She turned her back to the smaller creature, “Now hold onto my tail, and don’t forget that pretty little feather of yours. A nice little find it is.” She winked at Chrysanthemum, whos paw now held onto her tail like a lead. The younger mouse beamed at her, proud of their little trinket. As Bryony started striding forth, they followed along dreamily. They thought of the sky they had seen, and all the myths they had been told of the heavens. Far past the rustling bushes the two creatures walked under and the tall oak in the corner of the garden drowsily dancing in the afternoon breeze, The sun sank slowly began its descent into a blanket of pinks and oranges as the day ended. Chrysanthemum looked at the sky through the gaps between leaves above them one last time, before they followed their sister into the tunnel to home.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  


The heavens that span above us, I yearn for them so,

Of the endless blue field of forget-me-nots,

Of bellflowers and bluebells that ring in the wind.

Of the breeze that rustles the leaves, And makes my whiskers bounce.

That carries the soft scent of pollen, and smell of fresh rain.

That comes and leaves, departing only a feather. 

I yearn for thee, and the rustling of the trees.

_ -Chrysanthemum  _   
  
  



End file.
